Infected
by writingtitan
Summary: He was a virus; injected in her veins the moment she was assigned his post. CyrusxOC. ONE-SHOT. Happy Early Birthday Antonia!  Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: He was a virus; injected in her veins the moment she was assigned his post. CyrusxOC. Happy Birthday Antonia!**

**AN:/** This is for you, Antonia, Happy Birthday!.You may not like it but I tried to capture Cyrus, but remember I've only seen the movie once! Anywho, sorry if he's a bit out of character. Enjoy! And don't get all fussy over grammar and spelling, I've checked over it a few times so sorry if I missed anything! :O

* * *

He was a virus; injected in her veins the moment she was assigned his post.

She never wanted to be a prison guard. Though she enjoyed jeering and amusing herself with the bland corrupt innocence of these men's mind, she preferred profiling them. It was inevitable, I guess. His mind intrigued her to no end. It was like a itch she couldn't scratch; deep, persistent, profound. She often found herself going through his file, pouring over the case notes, often listening in to shrinks discussions with Cyrus. She felt as though she understood him, though the supposed experts say he was 'an immoral, selfish, unfeeling, monster', she knew she was right,...there was more to him then what text books could define. So what at first seemed a daunting task, accompanying C-123 "Jailbird, (only so the Malloy could save a few bucks on flight fare) to Alabama, so she can assist on a mass murder case, became an opportunity of a life time.

"I'm a jailbird...your jail bait"

She looked up from her papers resting in her lap to the seat across from her. She had a row to herself, where as he, the virus, was on the aisle seat seated next to a prison guard. She shifted uncomfortable as the concealed gun in the back of her skirt dug into her. Though weaponary didn't make her uneasy the metal was prodding her back. _Stupid Malloy insisting I arm myself. ME. I guess he doesn't know how much fun I'd have against a prisoner._

Now Antonia van Koeverden was not a psychopath, (depending on the way you looked at it), she was more of a free spirit, an imaginative girl...like a small child with an entire universe created from a simple thought...only a bit more morbid. She made the move to push back her glasses, out of habit before realizing she was wearing contacts ("_because a prisoner could break the glass and use it as a weapon!_"). Snorting delicately she though how idiotic and paranoid Malloy was. She profiled half these men, none of them had the cunning or strength to take a whole plane hostage, with guards and police all over, waiting and watching. All except him. Cyrus. He was a virus. On paper and seen through thick one-way glass he was an interesting case...but that's all he was a case, an interesting side note to discuss and write of. But the minute she was assigned to the plane and realized who was aboard, a feeling arose within her she didn't know she felt. She felt as though a tween about to meet her big time celebrity crush.

"I've seen you...through the glass" He smirked in her direction and she bit her tongue for a moment.  
"Oh?" Speculation was clear in her tone. Her voice did not quaver nor break; she was a woman of class and dignity and no matter how intriguing a prisoner was, she would not be intimidated...at least not by just his presence alone. "Do you have x-ray vision?"  
He shook his head, his gaze lingering on her chest before meeting her eyes, challenging, baiting her to respond aggressively. "Sometimes I wish I did"  
"Then how, pray tell, did you see though one-way glass?"  
He chuckled lightly, relaxing back into his seat, as though he was about to arrive in a holiday destination rather than a Super-max prison.  
"I didn't...I hear whispers between guards and such...how odd you were...always wanting to sit in on my sessions...though you never had anything to do with my case."  
She bit the inside of her cheek again, clearing her throat. "You are an interesting case" She quickly dismissed him turning back to her papers. He shifted his leg, when the guard looked away, placing his outstretched foot next to hers. She peered down questioningly, before he kicked up, booting her papers out of her lap. Chucking as the guards restrained him more and disciplined, she left her papers discarded, waving off the guards, her attention fully enwrapped by him.  
"How do you know its me that was so interested?"  
"The guards were passing along stories to try and show up each other, they spoke of the criminal profiler...and her _obsession_...then you boarded the plane"  
His smirk was arrogant. He seemed jittery almost, as if he want to rip out these chains and jump across the aisle, if only to be seated closer to her. "I was looking forward to meeting my biggest fan"  
She raised a speculative eyebrow. "And how do you know that I'm not just another passenger making her way to Alabama on a cheap flight?" Her tone held mockery and sarcasm and he grinned.  
"You are an interesting case" She internally winced as he mimicked her. "You confirmed it." He smirked. "So...I've hear whispers through prisoner walls about you...what have you heard of me?"  
Antonia looked up meeting his gaze. "Cyrus is a poster child for the criminally insane. He's a true product of the system."  
He laughed, boisterously, startling her slightly (_but only on the inside...she must keep her composure_) "Don't you just love the system? Always finding someone else to blame...a reason for this mass criminal." He spoke mockingly, stretching out in his restraints. "Can't be that I did it just for fun...Maybe I just wanted to kill more people than cancer"  
She rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. He gazed at her trying to meet her eyes.  
"You'd think...in a tight airlocked space, thousands of feet above ground, surrounded by murders, rapists, all kinds of convicts, you'd be the least bit nervous. Especially since you and the Negro pig over there are the only two females on-board"  
She met his gaze evenly. "The day I'm intimidated by the likes of you is the day I go insane" (_Or sane...depending on the way you look at it_)  
"I wrote a novel once" She continued in an unruffled tone. "Debbie..-"  
"The serial arsonist. I know I've read it. Guess I'm your biggest fan too, because Debbie's my kind of women"  
Antonia looked quizzically at Cyrus. "Your attracted to fellow criminals?...Well I guess you'd have your pick being locked away with hundreds of them."  
He snorted, throwing his head back in silent laughter, he shook his head looking at her.  
"Oh no, she's not my cup of tea at all...more like the long lost sister I never had but always wanted...You on the other hand.."  
She nearly choked on her spit and she could see the satisfaction and amusement in her eyes that he finally got a reaction out of her.  
"Finally baited a reaction out of you...Perhaps I'm a bird and the bait after all"

The guards start making their rounds as they secure the plane for lift off.  
"Well, welcome aboard." A voice rings out behind them and Antonia and Cyrus both shift back into their seats, (_She hadn't realized that they'd both been unconsciously leaning towards one another_) and began picking up her forgotten papers.  
"My, my. As I look around I see a lot of celebrities among us. I see 11 Current Affairs, two Hard Copies, and a genuine Geraldo interviewee. But I got to tell you, gentlemen, none of this impresses me. Because we have rules on this aircraft, and they're gonna be enforced. It's a lot like kindergarten. You'll keep your hands to yourself Air. You keep the decibel level down. And if any of you should feel the need to scream, spit or bite, you get the treatment."  
"Fuck you, pig." Cyrus smirks in her direction. One point captives.  
"Gag and bag this Nazi muffin." She smirked back at him and he enjoyed the challenge in her eyes. "See," Flazons voice continued behind them, "this kind of thing puts me in a foul mood. These rules will be enforced. If there's a hint of trouble if any of you so much as passes gas in my direction, it offends my delicate nasal passages your testicles will become my personal property. That's pretty clear. Good."

One of the male guards approaches them and stands in front of their two front rows. Looking at her he tries flirting. His breath is repugnant, she thinks, and his smile is coffee stained.  
"Sorry you have to sit near this trash, pretty darlin'. Word on the street this crack head lost his mind" The guard shook his head, looking at Cyrus with such disgust that Antonia wanted to throttle him for the indignity of it all.  
"According to my last psych evaluation, you are correct" Cyrus sneers back and Antonia tries to muffle her laughter.  
"Guard Falzon?" Cyrus called, as he gazed at her in amusement. Honestly she felt like a school girl misbehaving and giggling, if only to mock a teacher.  
"What?" Falzon stomped the few feet towards them, his hand gripping the back of Cyrus's chair.  
Cyrus spoke in a squeaky voice. "Oh, stewardess? Stewardess? What's the in-flight movie today?  
Guard Falzon smirked. "Well, I think you'll like it, Cyrus. It's called "I'll Never Make Love to a Woman on the Beach Again", and it's preceded by the award-winning short, "No More Steak for Me, Ever". Guard Falzon walked away chuckling and Antonia smirked laughing. Two points for system. She faintly heard Cyrus mumble "Funny fucker, aren't ya?"

She must of drifted asleep, for when she awoke there was a commotion on the plane. A man was on fire...prisoners were out of their seats...And Cyrus,..._Cyrus!_...was no where to be seen. She glanced down at one of her papers, it'd be written on in thick black sharpie. **"20 points for capives xoxox"** She shivered as his voice came onto the intercom, no one was paying attention to her, she could let it show now. **"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I have the only gun on board. Welcome to Con Air." **He had infected her, with no cure, and for the rest of her life Cyrus would have his effect on her...(_she felt the cool metal pressing into her back...perhaps Malloy wasn't so stupid after all)..._

* * *

….even after his inevitable death.

* * *

AN/: "**Because the best gift anyone can give is the opportunity to indulge in one's fantasies"** I don't think Antonia's going to like that I implied that she killed Cyrus . . .


	2. Continued!

CONTINUED:

"Infected" has been continued by me, in a new chapter fic called "The Cure". The reason being is its altered slightly to be continous and I wanted both versions up.

Happy Reading.


End file.
